Quick Man
is a combat Robot Master created by Dr. Wily using Elec Man's design as a base. Quick Man is made of lightweight materials, allowing him to move at very high speeds, but this can easily cause him to be blown away by weapons like the Air Shooter. Though his top running speed is unknown, Quick Man is one of the fastest Robot Masters in the Mega Man series. His Special Weapon is the Quick Boomerang, small boomerang cutters that he can shoot from his right arm. In Super Adventure Rockman and other media, he is shown to be also able to use a large boomerang. Quick Man and Turbo Man are rivals. Video game appearances ''Mega Man 2'' In battle, Quick Man will jump shooting three Quick Boomerangs from his wrist, sometimes jumping before using the attack. The shot boomerangs will try to home on Mega Man, while Quick Man jumps around the room. After that, he will run at full speed trying to tackle Mega Man, then jumping and repeating the pattern again. He is weak to the Time Stopper, although it can't kill him in one stock, only halving his health, so it is better to strike him with the Mega Buster to reduce his health before using the Time Stopper. ''Mega Man 3 In ''Mega Man 3, the second Doc Robot from Spark Man's stage copies Quick Man's moves, and before the battle, Quick Man has a cameo appearance as program data copied by Doc Robot. This Doc Robot is weak against Gemini Laser and Search Snake. ''Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge Quick Man is one of the four bosses from ''Mega Man 2 that appears in Dr. Wily's teleport system inside the Wily Castle. His actions are similar to the ones used in Mega Man 2. ''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters Quick Man is one of the six bosses from the "Recover the new parts!" course. Like ''Mega Man 2, Quick Man moves around the area at high speed while jumping and using Quick Boomerang. After losing half of his energy (depending of game difficulty and boss order), he will also attack by dashing in the player's direction. His weakness is the Air Shooter. ''Mega Man: Battle & Chase Quick Man is a playable racer in ''Mega Man: Battle & Chase, where he entered the competition to race against Turbo Man, but Turbo Man wasn't able to participate due to the quite bad condition his mechanisms got. In his ending, Quick Man goes after Turbo Man to race with him. In his original Japanese ending, Turbo Man calls Quick Man and says he saw the race on TV, congratulating his victory. Coughing, Turbo Man explains why he could not participate and invites Quick Man for a race in the G-1 Circuit, where they can run at top speed. } |-bgcolor="#A9A9A9" !colspan=2|Game description |- |colspan=2|Good acceleration. Slide Move and Quick Turbo are available. |-bgcolor="#A9A9A9" !colspan=2|Maximum speed |- |colspan=2|480 km/h (on normal roads) |-bgcolor="#A9A9A9" !colspan=2|Parts!!Game description |- |style="width: 45px;" bgcolor="#A9A9A9"|'Body' |Turbo Body ("Arrow Turbo Body" in Japan) |The sliding drive and "Quick Turbo" is available. However, there is no attacking ability. |- |bgcolor="#A9A9A9"|'Engine'||Dash Engine |Maximum speed is not very great, but has good acceleration. |- |bgcolor="#A9A9A9"|'Wing'||Rocket Wing |After you start, each ability is enhanced for certain amount of time. |- |bgcolor="#A9A9A9"|'Tire'||On-Road Tire |This is very helpful when driving on normal roads. |} Losing quotes: *''This is embarrassing... I mean, I'm Quickman!'' *''My pride... You've hurt me where I can be hurt the most!'' ''Super Adventure Rockman In ''Super Adventure Rockman, Quick Man and Dr. Wily's other robots from Mega Man 2 and Mega Man 3 were rebuilt by Ra Moon. Quick Man is the first robot activated by Wily, who inserts a chip (apparently his I.C. chip) on his head, and Wily gives Quick Man the remaining chips for him to activate the other robots. Later, Quick Man finds Mega Man and prepares to fight, but Mega Man tries to convince Quick Man that Wily's plan is causing harm to the robots around the world and could harm him too. Quick Man doesn't believe him in the beginning, attacking Mega Man as he tried to convince him not to fight. However, when Shadow Man appears, Quick Man seems to have a change of heart, sacrificing himself to protect Mega Man from a Shadow Blade by blocking it using his own body. He succumbs to the attack, which enrages Mega Man, who in turn attacks Shadow Man with full power. After Shadow Man is destroyed, a dying Quick Man tells Mega Man that if what he was saying is true, Wily is being used, collapsing before saying it was by Ra Moon. Mega Man buries Quick Man and offers a prayer at his makeshift grave. Near the end of the game, Quick Man and Wily's other robots (except for Shadow Man) were revived, but Ra Moon betrays Dr. Wily and his robots are attacked, weakening them. If the player is defeated by the New Yellow Devil, Mega Man can ask the tired robots to help him by giving all their remaining energy. The robots shut down after doing so, and their bodies are apparently destroyed in the explosion of Ra Moon's temple. Other appearances *Quick Man has a short appearance in the opening scene of Mega Man 8. *Quick Man appears in the CD database from Mega Man & Bass. *Quick Man appears as a boss in Mega Man Pinball. *Quick Man appears in Battle Memory from Rockman ×over. *Quick Man is the third boss from the Rockman map in Capcom Quiz: Hatena? no Daibouken. The player must answer six questions to defeat him. *Quick Man was set to appear in the cancelled game Mega Man Universe. Data ''Mega Man & Bass'' CD data ''Rockman Complete Works'' data ワイリーメカで、ダントツのきどうりょくをほこる。あのスピードにかてるか？地形をりようして、攻撃しよう。 Translation: Out of the Wily mecha, he has the best mobility which he is boastful of. Can you win against this speed? Use geographical features to attack. ''Rockman Battle & Fighters'' data エレキマンのノウハウをうけついだ、もっともすばやいせんとうロボット。そのたかいジャンプりょくとはっしゃするブーメランのせいかくなサーチりょくによりこうげきのしかくはまったくない。 とくしゅぶきはクイックブーメランじゃ。 Translation: An extremely fast combat robot who inherited the know-how of Elec Man. His high jump power and attack by launching boomerangs with precise search power leave him with absolutely no blind spot. Special Weapon is Quick Boomerang. Stage enemies Enemies in Quick Man's stage in Mega Man 2, which contains a number of deadly lasers known as Force Beams. *Changkey Maker (with Tackle Fires) *Scworm *Sniper Armor *Springer Damage Data Chart Amount of damage in units that Quick Man receives from each Special Weapon in Mega Man 2. Other media ''Mega Man'' (Ruby-Spears) Quick Man appeared in episode 15 and 19 of Ruby-Spears' Mega Man animated series. Quick Man's boomerangs are made of energy in the cartoon and he talks fast. In episode 15, "The Day the Moon Fell", Quick Man appears in the beginning helping Proto Man, Cut Man and Shadow Man steal a helicopter to pick up Guts Man and Dark Man in a laboratory, and they stay in Wily's Skull Fortress until Mega Man breaks in to take the tachyon capacitor that was being used by Wily to control the Moon. He and the other robots follow him to Dr. Light's lab, where Mega Man fools them with holographic copies and takes Dark Man's weapon, using it to capture the others and throw them into Wily's Skullker. They escape after this and the Moon is placed back to its orbit. In episode 19, "Robo Spider", Quick Man first appeared when Wily ordered his robots to stop Mega Man. Quick Man damaged Roll's skycycle and Rush's jet with his boomerangs, so they had to return to Dr. Light on foot. When Mega Man entered a robot museum to hide from them, Roll used a fake Mega Man to fool Quick Man, dropping a statue on him while he was distracted. Mega Man took his boomerang and used it to defeat Proto Man. Quick Man is later seen inside Wily's Robo-Spider with the other robots to attack the military base with Dr. Light's supercomputer. Mega Man entered the base to stop Wily and defeated Bright Man, using his power to blind the other robots, making Guts Man punch Cut Man, Cut Man shot on Quick Man, and Quick Man shot on Guts Man, knocking them out. ''Captain N: The Game Master Quick Man appeared in episode 20 of ''Captain N: The Game Master, where he and other Robot Masters from Mega Man 2 play football against the main characters. Due to his coloration and altered proportions, he looked more like an insect, in particular a praying mantis. He also looked like the "Alien Wily" boss from Mega Man 2. ''Mega Man Megamix In ''Mega Man Megamix, Rockman Remix and Mega Man Gigamix, Quick Man's body is bulkier and he wields a large Quick Boomerang like a sword. Although he doesn't use normal-sized Quick Boomerangs in the stories, his manga profile shows he's able to shoot them from his arm. Quick Man is able to accelerate time in his immediate proximity, which results in the illusion that Quick Man is moving extremely fast, but the acceleration is limited from 2 to 4 times that of his surroundings. Despite this limitation, Quick Man's acute reasoning and combat skills have extended the time acceleration system's usefulness beyond initial expectations. Quick Man is the only robot that is damaged by Flash Man's Time Stopper because it reduces the speed of light to nearly zero, infinitely increasing Quick Man's mass and thus creating a powerful gravitational field. The result is an effect similar to a black hole, the gravitational force of which then damages Quick Man. In "Mega Man's Birth", Quick Man and Wily's other robots, cloaked and still incomplete, are briefly seen in Wily's mobile base. After Yellow Devil's defeat, Quick Man cut Mega Man's arm with his boomerang to save Wily, and covered his escape from the base. In "Orders to Destroy R", Quick Man is in Wily's castle and damaged Elec Man after Wood Man's defeat. When Mega Man tried to stop one of Wily's skull satellite before it left the atmosphere, Quick Man used the Mecha Dragon to reach the satellite. He prepared to attack, but Flash Man interfered with Time Stopper and said he would take care of Mega Man. Quick Man and Flash Man attacked Mega Man at the same time, but Quick Man cut Flash Man and the Mecha Dragon apart with his boomerang, saying he doesn't want interferences and will take Mega Man alone. The satellite later exploded, but Mega Man was able to escape using Flash Man's Time Stopper. Quick Man is later seen damaged, leaving the debris of the satellite. A severely damaged Flash Man is also shown buried under some debris, vowing that Quick Man will pay for what he did to him, in turn hinting at a rivalry between the two. Quick Man also appeared as a racer in the story "Burning Wheel" from Mega Man Gigamix volume 1, and fights against the Evil Robot in volume 2, allowing Dr. Wily to escape. Quick Man plays a key role in defeating the Evil Robot, as the single strike he manages to make creates the weak point which ends up being its undoing. Quick Man later returns with the Mecha Dragon to assist Shadow Man against the Stardroids, destroying Mercury. ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) In Archie Comics' Mega Man comic series, Quick Man is introduced on the final page of issue 8 along with the rest of the Mega Man 2 Robot Masters. In the third story arc, "The Return of Dr. Wily", he attacks Auto, Roll, Dr. Light, and Rock as they're having a party celebrating Wily's supposed defeat at Light Labs. He states that Dr. Wily has returned and is challenging Mega Man to destroy him and the rest of his brothers. Mega Man, without a choice, accepts, and throughout the arc, Quick Man antagonizes Mega Man and wants badly to fight him, but states that he isn't 'supposed' to fight him as part of Dr. Wily's plan. Finally, when Mega Man was fighting Flash Man, Quick Man hits Flash Man from behind with a Quick Boomerang and destroys him instantly, then force-feeds Mega Man an E-Tank. Then, he leads Mega Man through a shaft armed with lasers (reminiscent of Quick Man's stage in Mega Man 2). He briefly fights Mega Man, but he is defeated using the Flash Stopper and the Mega Buster. In Spiritus Ex Machina, Quick Man was the first Robot Master to be rebuilt by Ra Moon in Lanfront Ruins. Quick Man is also given a brief mention by Mega Man in the crossover arc Worlds Collide, where he noted that Sonic's speed far exceeded him, or any other robot he encountered by far. ''Rockman: Dr. Wily no Inbou Quick Man is the last of Dr. Wily eight robots to be fought by Mega Man. At first Mega Man can do no harm to Quick Man, as he is able to dodge any attack with his high speed. After trying four Special Weapons and being hit several times, Mega Man tries the Time Stopper, which stops Quick Man. Mega Man takes the opportunity to change his position and attacks Quick Man when the Time Stopper's energy ends. Quick Man is confused by what happened, and is defeated by Mega Man's next attack. Later, Mega Man fights against a backup Quick Man inside Wily's base, but he is quickly defeated with the Time Stopper. Rockman World Quick Man, alongside Flash Man, Bubble Man, and Heat Man, simultaneously attack Mega Man inside Dr. Wily's base. At first they have numeric advantage, but Mega Man defeats Flash Man and takes his Time Stopper, using it to stop the other three robots and destroy them. Other appearances As a member of the Wily Patrol, Quick Man appeared briefly in two panels from ''Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues. Quick Man also appeared in the manga Rockman wo Tsukutta Otokotachi - Rockman Tanjou Densetsu, Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin, Rock'n Game Boy, and the Chinese manga Rockman Battle & Chase. He has a cameo appearance in Novas Aventuras de Megaman. Gallery Artwork MM2QuickMan.jpg|Quick Man's original artwork for Mega Man 2. R20QuickMan.png|Front, side, and back view of Quick Man. Pictures SARQuickMan.jpg|Quick Man in Super Adventure Rockman. SARQuickArm.jpg|Quick Man with an arm cannon in Super Adventure Rockman. Cntgmquickman.jpg|Quick Man from Captain N: The Game Master. RYBWilyRobots.png|Quick Man cameo in Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues. 4KomaMM2B.png|Quick Man in Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. RGBQuickman.png|Quick Man (overlapped by one of the Bit Benders) in Rock'n Game Boy. Mugshots QuickmanmugshotMMWW.PNG|Mugshot from Mega Man: The Wily Wars. Trivia *The first Zero Space stage in Mega Man X5 is reminiscent of Quick Man's stage, with many lethal lasers, and a time stopping weapon, Dark Hold, to pass by them easier. *Quick Man's stage, with enhanced graphics, is used as Dr. Wily's fortress stage in the Game Gear Mega Man, although Quick Man does not appear as the stage's boss (or in the game, for that matter). *Quick Man was planned to appear in Wily & Right's RockBoard: That's Paradise, but was removed before the game's release.The Mechanical Maniacs: Megaman Mysteries *Quick Man is one of the bosses of the Mega Man franchise that can not be fully killed by the weapon he is weak against. This weapon, the Time Stopper, even at full power will only drain half of his life bar. Magma Man is another example. *In Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, Quick Man is mentioned by Roll by her win quote to Viewtiful Joe: "Wow, I've never seen a Quick Man cosplay before!" **Also in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, the character Casshan has an alternate costume similar to Quick Man. *In the Rockman Battle & Chase manga, Quick Man has a crush on Plum. *He bears a distinct resemblance ro the DC Comics superhero The Flash. *In Super Adventure Rockman, Quick Man is shown to be able to transform his hand into a buster. References de:Quick Man es:Quick Man Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 2 bosses Category:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge bosses Category:Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters bosses Category:Super Adventure Rockman bosses Category:Wily Numbers Category:Playable Characters Category:Speed Robot Masters